Internal combustion engines convert chemical energy in fuel into mechanical energy through a series of explosions within a combustion chamber of the engine. These explosions cause pistons of the engine to reciprocate within enclosed spaces called cylinders. Each piston is typically connected to a crankshaft by a connecting rod, such that movement of the piston results in rotation of the crankshaft. A bearing is disposed between an end of the connecting rod and the crankshaft. In some applications, multiple connecting rods connect to the crankshaft via a single bearing.
During engine operation, each connecting rod experiences tremendous stress under the load of the corresponding piston as force from the explosion is mechanically transferred to the crankshaft. Generally, this stress intensifies with higher engine speeds and engine firing pressures. Under such tremendous stress, an insufficient lubrication between the connecting rod and its associated bearing can result in elevated friction and wear. The elevated friction and wear can reduce the durability, reliability, and efficiency of the engine.
One attempt to improve lubrication in a common bearing/multi-rod application is described in “Dynamics of Offset Journal Bearings—Revisited” by S. Boedo and J. F. Booker that published in 2009. In particular, Boedo and Booker describes applications of offset journal bearing designs for diesel engines that improve lubrication between a connecting rod and its associated bearing. Offset journal bearing designs traditionally involve offsetting journal segments within a bearing. In such arrangements, the primary support of the rod load alternates between the segments. Load sharing between segments facilitates lubrication by periodically relieving the load carried by each segment, which helps to maintain a hydrodynamic lubrication in the segments. Boedo and Booker also describes grooved bearing surfaces that enhance lubrication.
Although the offset bearing of Boedo and Booker may enhance lubrication between connecting rods and their associated bearing, it may be less than optimal. This is because the angular arrangement of the segments of Boedo and Booker does not correspond with the highest loads generated by the associated pistons. As a result, a sufficient oil film may not be generated at the appropriate time during movement and loading of the pistons. Further, while grooved bearings may generally facilitate lubrication distribution, such grooves can also limit a load bearing area available on the bearing. This reduction in load bearing area may reduce the maximum load that can be transmitted through the bearing.
The piston assembly of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.